


Booty Call

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Giveaway [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied OT3/OT4 - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, sorta - Freeform, the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: In preparing to leave Insomnia, Ignis and Noct are too busy to give Gladio the attention he craves. Luckily for him, Prompto is always eager to help.





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> For Youkobandit on Tumblr, one of the winners of my giveaway :D   
> The request was simply for "Promptio smut" and I was really, really, reaaaally happy to oblige! These two are my OTP hands down. Thanks for such an enjoyable request ;D

He'd felt it since morning. Like an itch under his skin, constant, distracting, tugging at his thoughts. Bringing his mind right back to a singular focus no matter how hard he tried to shake it off. 

Sex. Lust. The need to feel skin against skin. To taste another's desire even as he chased his own, that was what Gladio craved. It had been too long, they'd all been too busy and too exhausted in the nights leading up to their big trip. Noctis and Iggy were always together, their heads bowed as they spoke in low voices. Neither of them had paid him much attention in the past week, caught up as they were in preparation. 

And yeah, he understood. But it didn't change the fact that he missed their affection, their touches. Which is why, against his better judgement, he'd ended up standing outside of Prompto's place in the middle of the night, tossing rocks at his window like a damn teenager.

After several direct hits, a messy tuft of blonde hair appeared behind the glass. "Dude, whoever the fuck is out there better -- Oh." Prompto stopped, his hand on the window sill, peering down at the figure of Gladio standing in his garden. "Hey."

"Hey. Prom, I needed to see you...."

"Me? Right now?" There was confusion written on his face, but surprise, too. "No one's home, just ring the bell next time."

Gladio flushed. Feeling uncharacteristically unsure of himself, he stepped up onto the porch as he heard Prompto's feet carrying him in a rush down the stairs. Sure enough, the door swung open mere seconds later, and Gladio was greeted by a shy smile under freckled cheeks. "Come on in."

If Prompto knew why he was there, he didn't let on. Instead, he grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and led his best friend's bodyguard over to the oversized couch to talk. "So, big guy. Having a rough week?" 

"Something like that." Gladio popped open his bottle with his fist (Prompto audibly gulped) and knocked back half of it in one swig. "Stress, maybe. I'm anxious to get on the road, but also worried I'm not ready, stuff like that."

Next to him, Prompto shifted closer as he scoffed. "Tell me about it. I can't sleep a wink I'm so scared. Hey," he smiled, setting his barely-touched beer on the coffee table and sitting up on his knees.

"Maybe we can help each other."

Amber eyes scanned his face, his body, the way his fingers were resting almost hesitantly on his thigh. "...Meaning?"

"Y'know." The blonde smiled wider, darker, his eyes never leaving Gladio's face. When he shifted into the larger man's lap, he found no resistance, and took that as encouragement to continue. "Noct's been too busy to hang out lately. I'm really glad you came over when you did." 

His fingers had already begun working Gladio's belt open. His lips, still curved in a smile, hovered a hair's breadth above his mouth. "Whaddya say, big guy?" 

Gladio's answer was to close the distance between them without a hint of hesitation. Prompto still felt and tasted so unfamiliar, his hands were still so unsure, but Gladio knew as soon as their mouths slammed together that this was exactly the thrill he'd craved. The blonde's hips rolled down once, twice - Gladio could already feel the hardness straining there - and then he was pushing the larger man down onto the sofa. Climbing fully into his lap to straddle him, to grind their need together and moan as if he, too, had been dreaming of this. 

Both of their cocks fit snugly into Gladio's large fist. Prompto's enthusiastic thrusting pulled groans from both of their throats, and as Gladio felt his desperate climax begin to build, he tugged the gunslinger down into another kiss. This time Prompto let him take the lead. He parted his lips for Gladio to explore, licked and sucked at the thick tongue pushing inside. The taste and tenderness of the kiss was what pushed him over the edge, and with a mewling cry he came, spurting into Gladio's fist and over both their cocks in white hot ropes. 

Gladio could feel he was close, too. Just a few more strokes and....

But Prompto was already pulling away. Limbs moving slowly, he sat up and shifted his weight to Gladio's thighs, batted his hand away before tossing his bangs out of his face. 

"Hold on t'somethin'," he warned, his voice husky, before stretching out between rock-hard thighs and running his tongue in a searing line up the underside of Gladio's flesh. The larger man groaned, gripped at soft cushions and even softer yellow hair alike, as Prompto's expert mouth brought him quickly to the satisfaction he'd been seeking for days. 

He released deep into his warm throat, collapsed back onto the sofa as boneless as if he'd been sapped by a Mindflayer, and watched through heavy lids as Prompto kitten-licked him clean. 

They both showered. Gladio finished off the rest of their beers, shuffled his feet on the way to the door. Turned back to Prompto, who smiled and asked if he wouldn't mind staying the night. 

It was a tight fit with both of them in Prom's single bed, but neither of them really minded the extra warmth.  

**Author's Note:**

> More info on my Tumblr at lhugbereth dot tumblr dot com


End file.
